Hide and Seek
by shoefreak37
Summary: This is how the grownups play Hide and Seek. Come play. Slash/AU.


**SUMMARY: This is how the grownups play Hide and Seek. Outtake from **_**Tracking Redemption.**_** Contains mild spoilers. Slash/AU, contains adult content. If you can't vote or legally buy cigarettes stop reading. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters and plot from The Twilight Saga. I am not her.**

**

* * *

**

My feet carry me where I need to go without any thought. The only thing I think of now is my prey. I am seeking, hunting, _tracking._

I move silently through the cobblestone streets, a mere shadow or phantom; anyone who bears witness to my lithe movements will be convinced I am simply a trick of the light, or a result of an overactive imagination. I am shielded by their disbelief in monsters. I cannot help but chuckle softly at their ignorance. I am the creature that lurks in the shadows; the answer to their worst fears.

My thoughts return once more to my charge, and I carefully shield any overt clues as to my location. The one I hunt tonight reads minds, but I carefully divert him by translating _The Star Spangled Banner _in Italian. _I might be tracking, but my unfailing wit does not break for it._ I laugh at the thought.

I shift around a darkened corner, and the scent of him floats on the wind. The slightest trace of honeysuckle completely envelopes my senses, and the wall I have carefully constructed around my innermost thoughts tumbles down momentarily. He knows I am close. Again, he escapes me, but I know the tenor of his mind and body as surely as I know my own. His mental signature flashes for me like a warm, glowing fire welcoming me home. I pursue him outside of Volterra's walls, into the even darker paths of the surrounding woods. It makes no difference. I can track him in the dark.

I pause for a few short moments once I have entered the dense forest to give him a false sense of security. I want him to think he's winning. It makes the game _so _much more appealing. If I just capture him immediately it would lessen my fun, and what is it worth, living for centuries, without fun?

I notice he has stopped, as well. I begin counting internally, while muttering the numbers quietly to myself. I know he hears me. He should've taken the chance I gave him to get further away. This game will be over quite quickly if he doesn't rethink his strategy.

I adore the challenge he presents me. In all of my centuries with the Volturi, I have never encountered anyone who is so hard to get. I had begun to get bored with it, the monotonous strain of track and capture, until he showed up. He anticipates my every move, and he intimately knows my every thought. It is _thrilling. _But, I will catch him, and then I will make sure he understands that he cannot escape.

I stop counting at one hundred, and he still has not tried to flee any further. He is simply hiding away amongst the looming shadows of the lush branches now. Only a few more moments, and I shall have him.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are," I call out in a singsong voice. I hear bright laughter peeling through the trees as he swiftly changes positions. He is extraordinarily fast, but, of course, I don't need to see him to know exactly where he is.

"Your speed and mind skills won't save you now, E!" I shout out. We are well outside the city walls, and I know there is no one around to hear. "I _always _know where you are."

I show him briefly in my mind the exact plans I have for him, and he snickers darkly. I return my thoughts to reciting John Keats in Yiddish.

I glance around my green surroundings, searching the clear, moonless night for the person I crave. The growth is very thick here, and he has been given an artificial refuge. He is positive he will –once again- anticipate my moves as soon as they are formulated, but he has forgotten that I have learned to track without thinking.

He has changed positions again, and is much closer to me now. I know it is time to make my move. I drop into a predatory crouch, and stalk him inaudibly.

Without giving anything away, I pounce on him roughly from behind, my arms grasping tightly around his. He lets out a surprised sound, as we both fall to the forest floor.

"You didn't really think you could win, did you?" I ask him mockingly, inhaling his sweet aroma while forcefully flipping him over.

"You didn't really think I was trying, did you?" he counters, turning my question around. His eyes are almost fully enveloped by his dilated pupils, only a thin sliver of gold peek around them. His chest rises and falls rapidly, although he has no need to breathe.

Without any further prelude I grab the collar of his neatly pressed shirt, and bring my mouth down to his invitingly parted lips. He thrusts his hips forward, meeting mine. I cannot miss his stimulation as it mirrors my own.

He moans when his searching arousal finds purchase, and our clothed members are provided with much needed friction.

"Do you want me, E?" I whisper to him quietly, tracing the chiseled lines of his jaw with my nose while placing open mouthed kisses across his neck. We are both panting heavily, and my want for all of him is nearly out of control.

"I do, Demetri," he exhales, his voice as inviting as a warm spring breeze. He seizes my back firmly with both hands, and wraps his legs securely around my waist. He sighs at the added pressure and closes his eyes. Throwing his head back onto the forest floor, he exposes his white throat, and I cannot help but to taste the beautiful flesh so elegantly placed before me.

_I remember the first time my weathered eyes graced across the straight lines of his body. He was standing motionless in the Palazzo dei Priori, staring intently at the clock tower. It was my duty –not to mention my pleasure- to capture him and discover his purpose in Volterra. _

_He immediately requested to see Aro. I asked internally if he was suicidal, and he answered me by nodding. He was so broken. His beauty even in his sorrow was stirring. From that moment, I wanted to know him, and somehow, lure him from his dejection. _

"_Will you take me, please? I've broken the law, I-I told a human about us. She's dead now, but I told her."_

_The sweeping agony that encompassed him as he spoke made me look on him with pity. I knew he would not feel he deserved it; he was extremely easy to read._

_I took him to Aro, and once all was revealed, everyone present knew that he had fallen in love with a human girl. He left her, seemingly for her own protection, and then she was found and murdered by another of our kind. Aro wanted him for the Guard, and blackmailed him by threatening his family. His golden eyes had already given him away as one who feeds on animals, and rumors say the bond is strong between animal drinkers. Apparently they were true, because he barely hesitated to agree._

"_How long would you want me to stay?" he asked with his head hung, looking at the floor._

"_Oh, young man, what is time when you have forever?" Aro chimed out, his voice ringing like church bells for morning mass. He looked at Aro expectantly waiting on an answer. Aro smirked and answered, "We'll just have to see, dear boy."_

His long fingers trace up the skin of my back, causing me to shudder. His roving hands come to rest tangled in my hair, tugging gently, yet translating his want thoroughly. He jerks my head back, away from his throat, and kisses me desperately. His hands tighten in my hair as mine travel down his torso and swiftly unfasten his belt and trousers. Our lips part briefly to remove each other's shirts, and our bare chests are finally pressed together. The feeling of his warm, smooth skin -bare against my own- cannot be matched by anything I have experienced in my five hundred and eighty-nine years of existence.

_Aro left it to me to pick his quarters, and without hesitation I placed him in the empty rooms next to mine. He was already quite put out with my attempt at conversation, and was nowhere close to thrilled at finding our close quarters. I had angered him quite thoroughly when sharing my thoughts on our difference in diets._

"_It's just the way things are, E. If we didn't kill humans they would die in a car crash, of some incurable disease, or of old age. Life begins, life ends. That's the way it is with the animals you drink from, as well. Humans kill to eat. We're just a largely unknown part of the food chain where we happen to be on top. I know you feel differently because humans are intelligent, and you used to be one, but how do you know you weren't a deer in a past life? Or a lion? Because that's when you were a human, E…in a past life."_

"_I am not concerned with your theories, and I especially do not wish to make friends while I am here. This is not a social visit. The idea of lingering here is utterly repugnant to me. My stay here is principally a prison sentence."_

_I shared his first mission with him, which he was not happy with. I could tell simply from his demeanor that spending time alone with me was on the bottom of his list. However, I wanted to use the time to get this self-deprecating vampire to loosen up, talk about his past, and maybe find a bit of the enjoyment that eternal life has to offer._

His hands leave my hair, and begin frantically loosening my belt. He tries to push down my trousers without unbuttoning them, ripping them in the process. I discard them effortlessly, tearing his away as well, even though they were already undone and riding low on his hips. The sight of him, naked and wild, completely obliterates any restraint or patience I might have once had. I cannot wait much longer to claim my charge.

I roll onto my back, bringing him with me. He now sits on my hips, and immediately grinds himself against me; our unclothed erections moving together fluidly.

_He was always living in the past, regretting things that could not be changed. One of the most difficult tasks I have ever been presented with was getting him to talk about his experiences without berating himself. It was on the way to that first mission that I was able to persuade him into talking._

"_That is where your problem lies. You look upon your past experiences with thoughts of what could have been instead of what was. That beautiful memory of your mother made you smile, E…really smile. That is why we are given the gift of memory. Not to torture ourselves or dwell upon regrets that are past. You are shaped from the good and the bad, and you would do well to forget neither. It is very simply stated, yet, I know, quite difficult to do. As I have mentioned before, it took me close to two centuries before I learned the proper balance, but you do find that place, E, where you can smile without guilt."_

"_I don't deserve…"_

"_Tell me about one of the best times you had with your Bella. And don't think of what cannot be changed, E. Think of what it was that brought you bliss."_

"_I am not ready…"_

"_You are more than ready. You are almost one hundred and five years old. Time for you to live. Tell me about her."_

_He sat quietly, not answering._

"_Why do you hate yourself, E?"_

"_Because I should've died a very long time ago. Because my base instinct is to murder. Because it is my fault that Bella is dead."_

"You_ did not choose to be immortal. _You_ do not murder. _You_ did not kill Bella." He scowled at me. I refused to allow this to continue._

"_You cannot hate yourself for merely existing, E. It's not a very valid reason. Do you hate me? Do you hate Carlisle, or your family?"_

"_No, but…"_

"_Good. Now, _tell_ me about her."_

"_B-Bella was…exceptionally clumsy." He had finally conceded, and I was rewarded with a beautiful, wide smile, his pink lips stretching to their limit. I could not help but return his expression. He continued talking about her with joy evident on his face. I had never seen anything so charming._

His head is lolling against his shoulders, and his eyes are closed tightly in concentration and he continues to buck against me. I am free to touch him anywhere I please with him in this position. I ghost my fingers over his nipples and caress his abdomen, and he bites down on his lip in response to the touch. My hand wanders down to the fine dusting of bronze hair around his belly button, teasing him minutely, and then continues down further.

"Touch me, Demetri. _Please, _I need you to touch me," he purrs out seductively.

I grasp his turgid cock immediately, and his expressive eyes fly open as I begin stroking him. His looks at me directly, smirking and then licking his lips. His eyes are completely onyx and he looks strikingly feral. My arousal is increased instantaneously and I am nearly in pain with my need for him.

"Who's the predator, now?" he whispers, knowing my musings. He leans down to my ear and takes my lobe between his teeth.

"_Tense, E?" I had noticed that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, and rolling his shoulders._

"_Yes. I'm still spinning from the last few days. I'm pleased to have a few moments to unwind," he stated, eyes still tightly closed. _

_I took the opportunity to slide behind him, and began lightly rubbing his shoulders. I had wanted to touch him so badly, my fingers felt as though they were itching. He jumped and opened his eyes._

"_That's really not necessary. You know we don't suffer from tight muscles…"_

"_It might not be necessary, E, but you know that it feels nice," I said, smirking._

"_Honestly, I appreciate it, but I'm…"_

"_Honestly, just enjoy it, E. Sometimes things can be done just because."_

_He allowed me to continue, but started to feel awkward in the silence, so he requested I tell him about myself. I did so reluctantly, but he had opened up about quite a bit to me. I asked him to not judge me by my past._

"_Your reactions were no different than mine would have been in your position. Of that, I am sure. I think," he paused, seemingly pondering his next words carefully, "I think that I can…understand the way you feel about your current position. I would never be comfortable…feeding from humans, but you are obviously a smart man and I won't judge you. Not by your past or present."_

_Somewhere along the line he had wound up completely sprawled on the sofa, while I sat on the backs of his thighs, still massaging his back._

"_Thanks, E," I replied. I had bent over him to speak softly into his hear, and I could not keep from lingering there for just a moment, breathing in his warm scent._

_I decided to be audacious. I longed to feel his skin on mine, so I slowly slid my hands under his shirt. My fingers were practically tingling as I caressed the surface of his bare back. I closed my eyes and had to stifle the sounds of contentment that wanted to escape from my mouth. He was not so controlled as I, because a low moan escaped him and he breathed in deeply. _

_He held very still for a few moments. Abruptly, he rose from the sofa without turning around._

"_I have to go," he said, without giving me a chance to ask why._

I cannot believe the changes that have occurred in him. The things he says and does to me are like a negative frame compared to what I would've expected of him a few months ago.

He lowers his head and bites my nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. The sounds that I am making would barely be considered human as his hot mouth leaves a trail of wet kisses down my sternum and over my stomach, taking my venom covered stiffness in his mouth.

He begins working the head thoroughly, his tongue flicking my frenulum. Being inside of his mouth is indescribable, and I struggle to keep my eyes open. I do not want to miss seeing those perfect lips lavishing my cock with much deserved attention. He notices that I am staring, and returns my gaze enticingly. I am positively throbbing as he hums around me causing me to growl.

While holding my eyes, he abruptly takes my entire length into his mouth and swallows. I let out a loud, wanton moan, and this time my eyes do close. My head is suddenly too heavy for my shoulders and it falls back while I practically shake with the sensations that my lover is eliciting from me.

"_Your eyes have gold in them," he stated curiously, his brow furrowed. _

_I had been drinking from animals for two weeks. My feelings for E had swiftly grown, and I knew he would never consider me if I remained a scarlet-eyed, human-drinking vampire. I had to have him, and there was nothing I would not do to make it happen. I was almost certain I was in love with him. I had not felt such adulation towards anyone in almost six hundred years, and he absolutely enthralled me, mentally and physically._

"_Er, yes, E. I've taken to hunting in the surrounding forest. I thought it might be good sport," I chuckled lamely._

"_Why are you really?"_

"_You're a good influence on me?"_

"_Now, what's your real reason?"_

"_E, I don't think you really want to know the answer to that question."_

"_Try me."_

_I sighed loudly. He was forcing me to do this now. "I know forgetting is impossible for our kind, but I would take any of your heart that you have left… Do you understand what I mean, E?"_

"_I-I don't think I can. After Bella, I just really shouldn't….I've never even thought of a man in _that_ way," he said looking abashed._

"_You can't pretend that your body has never reacted when I am near you. You cannot hide the confusion evident on your face when you wonder why you feel this way. I know you're confused, E. Let me help you understand."_

_Then I kissed him with every pent up emotion that had circulated through my soul since his arrival. The joining of our lips was passionate and frenzied. I communicated my absolute need for him with my body as I held him close. He was hesitant at first, as though his lips were asking a question. His answer must have been positive, because he began reciprocating with ferocity._

I feel as though my body is coming apart. The bliss I am experiencing is more than I can comprehend, and my body mindlessly begins thrusting my hips into his mouth. He manages to continue his pace without fail, and I know that my release is forthcoming. I do not want it to be this way. Although my cock in his mouth feels amazing I want to be face to face with him, and watch him as his orgasm overtakes him at the same time as mine.

I pull him up and kiss him deeply. His firmness against my abdomen is hot and in need, as it weeps all over me. My hands wander all across his body, wanting to touch every part of him, worshipping the expanse of his flawless skin. The feel of him above me, covering me completely, is indescribable. How I was providential enough to garner the adoration of this man I cannot grasp.

I stand up, lifting him as his legs are still securely wrapped around my waist, and place his back against the nearest tree, leaning into him.

My eyes travel across his body and come to rest on his beatific face. His shockingly bronze hair is full of leaves and grass from the forest floor, and unruly strands fall into his eyes. His nostrils are flared and he is breathing quickly, his mouth parted with his pink tongue peeking through engagingly. My hands follow the path my eyes just took, stopping on either side of his face momentarily before running through the soft locks that I love.

He looks at me tenderly, a crooked smirk upon his face. His eyes are hooded yet alert as he chuckles softly at me. He lowers his mouth to mine once more and the frenzy for physical release returns as I begin grinding into him, pressing his back firmly against the tree as it shudders and leaves softly fall around us.

"Nnnn, I need you," he groans, while he frantically tries to pull me closer. My hand traces down across his ribs and to his backside, moving towards his entrance.

"No, I," he stops, moaning and panting before continuing, "need you closer, now." His face is nestled in the crook of my neck, and he nips and kisses me hungrily.

I can deny him nothing, especially when what he asks is something I can readily give. I lift him up a bit while bending my knees, and inch by glorious inch, sheath myself fully inside his invitingly tight opening. A sigh of gratification escapes him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, gripping tightly. His body compliments mine like an intricate piece to an immortal puzzle, and I begin moving.

We start off slow and languorous, loving the sensation of truly _fitting. _Before long, my flesh begins to burn with unbridled lust, and I can no longer control my hips as they thrust into him relentlessly. He meets each snap of my hips with gasps and groans of enjoyment.

His face is twisted in an expression of absorption, his full lips muttering soundlessly in the impious state of euphoria he is in. The sight of his physical pleasure causes my orgasm to build to the breaking point, so I reach between us and clutch his rigid member, pumping him swiftly.

"Mmmm, feels good," he takes a sudden deep breath as I hit the sensitive place inside of him, "harder, _please, _Demetri."

"Do you feel what I feel, E?" I ask. I know he understands what I mean.

"Yes, God yes, I do!" he moans, his voice rising an octave.

I am overwhelmed with my emotions for this man. I gladly lead this damned immortal existence, feeding on life like a parasite, if it means I can have him like this. This was what I was truly created for, and I am thankful for the time I have lived. I should have died hundreds of years ago, my flesh melted away, and my bones dust. Instead my path has led me to my true place, buried inside of him, loving all of him, experiencing joy I would not have thought possible.

Our mouths crash together again, and I take his lower lip between my teeth, biting down lightly. I release it, and trace his mouth with my tongue. He moans again. I open my eyes and am met with his. We press our foreheads together and share a look full of longing, love, lust, want, and uninhibited _need_.

"I want you to come, E. I can't hold out much longer. You feel too…nnnn…so good," I whimper out.

I wildly buck and thrust and roll my hips into him. He throws his head back against the tree, and cries out as his release finally takes him. He spills himself out all over us, his cock throbbing and pulsing in my hand.

"Edward, Edward, _Edward,_" I cry out, my orgasm ripping through me violently as I come, burrowed deep inside his body.

We slide to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Our lips meet softly and sweetly.

"I win! I always win this game. You know I'm good at finding things, E. Especially you," I say jokingly, running my fingers through his hair as we recover against the tree trunk. He turns towards me, putting his palm against my cheek as he looks at me earnestly.

_He was certain his heart was hopelessly lost, but I _knew_ I could help._

_"I know that the pieces of your heart are scattered. You feel that you will never find them all again, but trust me, I am very good at finding things." _

"I know you are."

* * *

**End note: Ok, so if you liked it, head on over to my profile and take a look at _Tracking Redemption._ You know you want to. :)**

**Review if you feel like it. Any and all feedback appreciated.**


End file.
